soul shadows
by tamaki-miku
Summary: ok so the story mainly revolves around Ryou and it begins in ancient egypt.....you'll find out the rest when you read it.
1. ch 1

--Hi well this is my new story.....so yeah.......well strange........i'm so weird.......--.

Shinoku-hey tamaki get a grip your not weird got it! geez some people pity themselves way too much.

Tamaki-shut it shinoku, i'll bring in kioshi if need be you know.

Shinoku-i'll shut up now.

Disclaimer-i do not own yu-gi-oh.

The young man looked around, he had long silver hair and dazzling brown eyes. He was sitting at his bedroom desk looking over some scrolls that he had to read in an hour when someone came into his room.

"What is it Kasago?"

"It is nothing my lord but i would like to sit down away from your father for awhile."

"As you wish Kasago, just don't disturb me alright."

"yes my lord."

"Whatever......"

as he was reading Kasago looked around the room, it dark and gloomy, just like the young lord. The walls were simple and grey but they weren't painted like all the other bedroom walls, they were just plain stone. Only one painting hung on the wall it depicted a disgusting scene in which demon and human bodies littered the ground, one being rose above all of them, unless you were "special" you couldn't see what that being was but Kasago has the sneeking suspicion that the young lord could. The king had banished this painting the day it arrived and he supposedly burned it but the young lord had somehow gotten his hands on it before it was burned.

"My lord, what is it that you are reading?"

"Kasago i thought i told you not to disturb me."

"Please forgive me."

"..."

Kasago did not like it when he was being ignored, he was a noble as well and deserved the lords respect but he was being treated as a servant.

"My lord if you do not mind i believe that i shall be leaving now."

"Who cares."

Kasago stormed out of the room. once he was gone the lord turned to his closet.

"Bakura? you can come out now."

"Are you sure Ryou? you know that if i'm found here my head will decorate your gates?"

"Yeah i know now come out it's time to go!"

"Coming, coming. Now where are we going now?"

"Simple....you'll find out when we get there."

"Damn you......stupid princling."

"What was that!?"

The young lord, now known as Ryou turned to face Bakura and his eye's flashed dangerously.

"Never call me that again or else your head will decorate more than just the gates."

"Sorry Ryou i still remember from when we were kids and you didn't mind it then. Sorry."

"Oh whatever."

Ryou opened his bedroom window and let Bakura jump out first then he followed. What Ryou didn't notice was his younger brother Yami watching him leave. Yami looked towards the painting in his older brothers room. For the figure standing above the bodies of men and demons stood his father.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pharoh it seems that your elder son is missing from the palace grounds."

"What do you mean missing? he was just here an hour ago."

"Yes but your younger son, Yami has informed me that he left about ten minutes ago with another boy and also that he has the painting that you ordered burned three years ago." Said the servant with a hint of fear in his voice.

"That paining.......let him have it. Now as to the one he left with, who is he?"

"We have no idea my lord, all we know is that he looks remarkably similar to the young lord himself."

"Hmmm...."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou ran through the village quickly he had to get to the palace as soon as possible, this time he knew he had taken too long, his father was going to freak out on him as soon as he got home. He climbed up the palace walls quickly and quietly. As soon as he got in he placed his stuff in his closet and found everything gone. His painting was still there(as it had been to big to move)but all of his clothes and items were gone. He ran downstairs into the throne room and noticed a bag beside his father.

"Father what is going on?"

"Ryou, i actually believed that you could be my successor."

"Father! Tell me whats going on!?"

"Who is this boy who looks like you? Before you came back the guards found him entering one of the houses in the village which he claims to be his."

"It was his home father! I have known him since i was a child. We didn't look alike then but though we do now it doesn't matter."

"I asked who is he? I would like a name."

"His name? Well his name's Bakura......"

"Bakura? I remember him now. Why do you still talk to him? I forbade you to talk to anyone outside the palace grounds six years ago."

Ryou shifted nervously he didn't like where the interrogation was going. This was not going to be a "father-son" conversation any longer.

"father you know nothing about what i do and think about, you can't dictate my life like you want to. Yami might let you but i wont! Now tell me where all of my stuff is!"

"It's right here beside me Ryou. I have disowned you from this family. If you are ever seen near Egypt again you shall be executed on the spot."

"How could you do this to me!"

"Simple, because he always liked me better." Yami said as he walked into the room wearing Ryou's favorite purple cape.

"You! This is all your fault!"

Ryou grabbed his bag and ran as fast as he could outside. Once he was outside of the city he collapsed against a tree.

"I swear by the shadows that my family will pay, but first i need some things back."

After that day there was a large series of thefts from the palace especially after Bakura's execution. The first item to dissapear was the painting....

-Well now, that was the first chapter, it's not bad i think but it depends on what you think should happen, i will take ideas and i will use as many of them as i can i promise. now if anyone was wondering Bakura and Ryou are two SEPERATE people in this story and so are Yami and Yugi, Merik and Malik. Malik is the evil person in the last pair and Ryou is the evil one in the first pair(duh)- -hmmm it's hard to believe that i'm not sugar high or hyper right now.......all i've eaten was candy....-

Shinoku-Tamaki!

Tamaki-what?

Shinoku-Miara's gone mental again...

Kioshi-what! my sister's mental!

Shinoku-what i mean is she's found the sugar.

Kioshi-oh..............AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--Well now this should be interesting to watch......oh yes if you wish you may email me, i check as often as i wish, which is everyday except weekends. well good bye.--

---Tamaki Miku--- 


	2. ch 2

-- hello this is my new chapter, so yeah have fun reading it for those who like this story..... oh and there was a time change here by the way. it's a week later after he was disowned but i don't feel like typing it.-- 

disclaimer: am i Kazuki Takahashi? no, so i don't own yu-gi-oh.

review responses:

mizurazame: thanks for the review,   
ch2.

Ryou woke up but he wasn't where he normally was, which was floating in unending darkness. for some reason or another he was in a forest. but he was confused this wasn't Egypt and he had no idea where he was. all he knew was that somehow he had ended up here. so he bagan walking through this dense forest looking for a way out. he soon noticed the trees begining to thin out as he was walking. once he was out he covered his eye's as he was facing west and it was sunset. he stared out across the horizon scanning his surroundings and nearly cried out. all of the buildings were huge, they were touching the sky.

"ra....they're huge!"

as he was looking he noticed a boy walking through this park along across the sunset. his shoulder length silver hair was glinting in the sunlight. Ryou stared, silver hair? was it possible? he ran closer and stopped when he saw the boy turn around to face him and noted the look of surprise on his face.

"R-ryou? is that really you?"

"B-bakura!"

both stared at each other at a loss for words. then they both began laughing, it was so unbelieveable that they fell on the ground laughing like young girls.

"i can't believe it, your actually here!" Bakura said as he began to calm down.

"i don't understand how i got here or why your here though, you were executed a week ago...."

"hmm was it really only a week ago? then again i woke up here afterwards with a new memory as well as those from my past life."

"are you serious?"

"yeah.....oh how did you die though? i know that your father would never execute you and no one would assassinate you."

"your wrong there. my father disowned me the day before you were executed so i never got to say a final good bye and i never died in the first place. i was trapped in the shadow realm...."

bakura sat bolt upright when he heared this.

"the shadow realm! you were disowned! so that would mean that you wouldn't have any memories from here just our old ones! oh i should uhh probably tell you......Yami's here and he's now the same age as you......uhhh there's another guy who looks like him and uhhh.........lets see here........"

"Y-yami's here!!!!!!!! shit!!!!!!!!! and wait a second, he's the same age as me?"

"yeah he was trapped in the millenium puzzle and then he was let out so yeah.....but that doesn't matter does it?"

"no i guess not. but where am i going to live now that i'm here? i don't have a home to go to....."

"oh! that parts easy! you can live with me and my family! you'll have to go to school though...."

"oh well. at least i'll be good for Egyptian history...."

"that's true! now come on i have to get home like now, stupid curfew....oh well."

so the two ran to Bakura's house and then they walked in.

"uhh mom? dad? i'm home and i have someone here with me...."

"oh welcome home Bakura, who's your friend? and uhh why does he look like you?" asked Bakura's mother.

"my name is Ryou i've know Bakura for a long time but i need a place to live at as my parents have recently dissapeared with no warning as to where they were going."

"oh that's too bad...you can stay here! do you go to school?"

"no i was home schooled until a week ago."

"oh we'll enroll you in Bakura's school, Bakura you can take the day off tomorrow and your two friends Yami and Yugi were looking for you earlier."

"alright thank you mother, for now would it be alright if Ryou stayed in my room until we clear out the other bedroom for him?"

"of course dear! now you two go upstairs and i'll fix us some supper."

the two went upstairs and into Bakura's room, the room was simple, the walls were white and the floor was wooden, on the desk stood a model of the egyptian palace that Ryou used to live in.

"why do you have that?" Ryou asked.

"oh that? that's for my Egyptian History class. oh and you remember that painting? the one that only you, yami and i could actually see? because i re-made it in art class during lunch while the teacher was ocupied and brought it home."

"you did! thank ra!"

"Yami's gonna have a new competitor in class. oh and by the way i'm pretending to be his freind as he's the only one i actually know......"

"so? it's not like it matters really."

"boys suppers ready." Bakura's mom called from the stairs.

"come on Ryou, time to eat."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Ryou walked into the class room with Bakura, the teacher told him to stand infront of the class while he was introduced.

"well students there is someone new joining our class His name is Ryou and he was homeschooled until now. does ayone have any questions?"

only one hand was raised.

"yes Yami?"

"i was just wondering if he knew who was the fifth Egyptian king to be assasinated?"

Ryou stared at the ground as he answered.

"the fifth king to be assasinated was Shinoku Isemaru, he was murdered by a theif and his younger son took the throne after his father, the older son had been disowned three days before hand."

everyone stared at Royu with their mouths hanging open, even the teacher was staring at him. Ryou walked to the back of the class and sat at an empty desk. as he passed Yami their eyes connected and they both knew that there would be no friendship between brothers.

"alright then, lets get started." the teacher announced once Ryou was seated."

the class began but Ryou found it hard to pay attention, this was the stuff he had been studying when he was found missing, it was a good thing he had a great memory or he would have been takeing notes like the rest of the class. at lunch hour he was walking outside when he was dragged into a corner of the school that was unocupied he looked at the person who dragged him there and was surprised to see his younger brother glaring at him.

"Ryou what the hell are you doing here!" he exclaimed anger showing.

"why do you want to know? all i know is that it's because of you that i'm here! if you hadn't told father that i left then this wouldn't have happened in the first place that's all i know!"

"look at least tell me how you got here, i trapped you in the shadow realm, no one can escape from there."

"i have no idea one moment i was floating in darkness another i was standing in a forest."

"crap. look i realized as soon as you were gone why you wanted to leave so badly, being the heir sucked ass, my studies tripled and i wasn't allowed anywhere, it was so unfair."

"now you know how i felt."

"look i can't believe i'm saying this but uhh could we just be friends? or pretend to be for the sake of other people, we don't need a family feud happeneing here."

"that's true"

Ryou looked behind Yami and noticed a shorter Yami standing behind him.

"hey Yami! you talking to the new guy?"

"yes yugi i am now go an find joey for me i need to talk to him."

"uhh.....let see would it be alright if i didn't because if you can't hear the laughing then you won't know that he's hanging from the flag pole by his underwear do you?"

"let me guss tristan and Duke again right?"

"yep! well i'm gonna go laugh see ya later!"

"poor joey...his best friends keep doing that to him...."

Royu stared at his brother in confusion.

"his....best....friends?"

"yep. welcome to the modern age brother."

--now that was a strange chapter to say the least......

Shinoku-you made me his father!!!!!!!!!

Tamaki-what? i was at a loss for names! and yours fits! so live with it!

Kasago-i worked with him!!!!!

Tamaki-when did you get here Kasago? oh well it doesn't matter.

Miara-nope it doesn't matter! what matters is the fact tha my BROTHER found the sugar instead of me!!!!!!!!!

Kioshi-he he he, SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tamaki-uhh gotta go now.......Kioshi's gonna kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---Tamaki Miku---


	3. ch 3

--Well here's my newewst installment of soul shadows i believe it's chapter three. Oh well. For the few people who read this story i'm going to continue it. Just for you.-- 

Review responses--

Mizurazame--well thanks for reviewing again.

TataraRose--you didn't really review i believe, but mizurazame told me what you said and if you noticed i updated so please actually review this time.

Disclaimer--I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

ch.3

Over the next little while yami and his brother got to know each other again and sortof became friends, well except in class where they were fierce rivals most of the time. Yami came over to visit Ryou once in a while as well as Bakura. Since Ryou had moved in with Bakura he noticed that Bakura's parents began to treat him as they would if he was their own son. He began to feel more and more at home than he had even with his own family. At school the teacher had learned to call on Ryou for certain parts about egyptian history. As Ryou had been the older child he knew more about the history of Egypt, his brother knew more about the myths and legends. One thing that the teacher noticed was that neither boy knew anything past a certain period of time. On september the 23rd Ryou didn't show up for school. He couldn't as he was busy planning a trip to egypt for himself, his brother and Bakura. Bakura's parents had said that it was alright for them to go and Royu planned to make this his final trip home, he wanted to see exactly what had happened after he was trapped. He decided that the trip would take three months at most because he planned on using old egyptian methods of traveling once they got there. Ryou's teacher phoned early in the morning to ask where he was but was shocked when Ryou answered the phone.

"Hello?" Ryou asked when he picked up the reciever.

"Ryou? why aren't you in school today?"

"Oh sorry i forgot to tell you. I'm planning a trip to egypt for Bakura, Yami and myself it's probably going to take at least three months but our parents already said that it was alright,I took the day off to make the plans and book our flights."

"Oh. well then should i tell the class about your trip?"

"Well Yami and Bakura know of course but if you want you could tell the rest of the class, oh and could you give my homework to Bakura? And also could you give Yami, and Bakura their homework for the next three months or at least what we have to know because the next flight is tomorrow and the one after that doesn't leave until January."

"Uhh sure. I'll tell Yami and Bakura to call you at lunch as well."

"Thank you now i need to get back to work. This is going to take some time."

"Alright, I'll see you in three months then."

Ryou and the teacher hung up and the teacher went back to class.

"Alright students,I just called Ryou and he's told me that Bakura, Yami and himself are going to Egypt. Yami, Bakura you two should probably call him at lunch, he said that the flight to Egypt leaves tomorrow."

Bakura and Yami stared at their teacher then ran out of the room to the office. When they got there they stood to catch their breath. Then they walked into the office.

"Oh hello boys what can i do for you?" The secretary asked.

"Could we please use the phone for a minute? it's immportant."

"Of course."

The secretary passed the phone to the two boys. Bakura quickly dialed his home phone number. He waited until some one picked up and said hello. it was his mother.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom. uhh is Ryou around?"

"Yes he is hold on a moment."

Bakura's mom called Ryou and he picked up the phone.

"What is it Bakura?"

"The flight is leaving tomorrow? What time?I needto know for Yami's sake."

"Unfortunately it leaves at six a.m so i've made arrangements with your mother for Yami to stay at our house for the night. Were flying to Egypt then were getting three camelsI already booked our flight and our transportation. Once we get out of Cairo were traveling on our own no modern transportation at all."

"You really planned this out didn't you?"

"Yeah now i need to go have a long nap, because i still need to pick up my passport which i had created last week the twoof you also have to come get them, but were picking them up at lunch so you should be fine."

"Alright i'll tell Yami, we kindof rushed out of class as soon as we heard."

"I noticed now if you don't mind i need some sleep i was up half the night making preparations."

"See ya later."

"Whatever."

They both hung up and on the way back to class Bakura told Yami everything.

"So i guess that htis means that I'll have to say goodbye o my other friends......I think i'll take Tristan's style of saying goodbye.....at least to Joey......"

"You must really like playing practical jokes on him i guess."

"Who doesn't?"

The two laughed as they walked down the hall. While his brother and friend were laughing Ryou was trying to sleep with a complete migrain, his skull felt like it was being slit open and it was being hammered at the same time. Bakura's mom opened the bedroom door and noticed Ryou lying on the bed head facing the pillow.

"Ryou are you alright?"

"No. I have a pounding headache."

"Don't worry i'll get you some tylenol for your head. For now just lay here and don't move much."

"Alright."

Bakura's mother went downstairs.

_'She reminds me of my own mother before my father......what amI thinking she would never be here, it's immposible.'_

Bakura's mother came back upsairs with a small pill bottle and a glass of water. She made Ryou sit up and take the pills then layed him back down.

"Ryou what exacly happened to your parents?"

Ryou sighed. "Nothing really,I never really knew my mother and my father disowned me and made my younger brother take my place."

"What was your mothers name?" she asked carefully dreading his answer, if he said someone that she didn't know then it would be immpossible to know who he really was.

"Her name was Kiyame,I saw pictures of her thoughI slightly remember what she looked like from whenI was young."

"K-kiyame? Ryou tell me, what was your fathers name?"

"His name was Shinoku."

"Oh ra....."

"What did you just say?"

Ryou sat bolt upright and stared at Bakura's mother. Her face had gone white and she looked like she was going to faint.

"Are you alright?"

"I believe so Ryou but if i'm correct Shinoku lived 5000 years ago in ancient egypt and was the pharoh!"

"H-how did you know that? You can't have known that!"

"I could, Ryou my name is Maira now but along time ago in a past life my name was Kiyame Isemaru."

"No, no way! This is immpossible! But what about Bakura?"

"The thing is whenI came hereI still had my memories from the past but also of another life here.I had thought thatI would never see anyone form my past life again. But it was strange. When Bakura was born i had thought that he was my first son from that life. Though i now know that i was mistaken."

"So you are my mother then. It's strange.I have no memory of a life here as i was trapped in the shadow realm andI just woke up here all of a sudden."

"Why were you trapped in the shadow realm?"

"Well when father disowned me,I began to steal stuff from the palace then one dayI believe three days laterI snuck into the palace and killed father but then Yami caught me and trapped me in the shadow realm."

"Well that makes sense....."

--Well i'm done this chapter so there now i will update soon i promise, though it may be a while......--

Shinoku-oh Tamaki.....where are you.....

Miara-Tamaki you better run shinoku's preatty pissed right now.

Tamaki-i'm running so i'll see you guys later.


End file.
